


喂！吴教官！

by oshosh



Category: Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshosh/pseuds/oshosh
Kudos: 12





	喂！吴教官！

🚗🚗🚗预警  
ABO预警  
OOC预警  
吴教官X孟同学  
宣A岐O  
（证明一下我其实是宣A党）  
勿上升真人！！！  
勿上升真人！！！  
勿上升真人！！！

请自行避雷  
（有剧情！也有🚗）

“唉唉唉，你们听说了吗，这次我们班的教官好像是个女教官，听说还是位大美女！”  
“是吗？是吗？美女应该很温柔吧！”  
“不知道唉，听说她是唯一的女教官！！”

刚开学没多久，学校就通知要军训，没有特殊情况的都要参加，这不，还没开始，班里的人就已经开始讨论了。

孟美岐听到要军训这个消息的时候是绝望的，因为她天生的体育就不好，意志力也差，以往的军训，不到一早上，就倒下了。  
总之，孟美岐最害怕的就是军训，最不喜欢的也是军训了。

......  
该来的总得来，这天还是来了...

一位穿着军绿色军服的女孩儿走了进来，她扎着高马尾，眼睛大大圆圆的似乎有星星，皮带系在腰间，勾勒出好看的身材。  
孟美岐对吴宣仪的第一感觉，漂亮。  
看着不是很凶，那么漂亮的女孩子应该不凶吧？应该是个omega吧！

台下同学的目光一直追随着她，看着她从门口一步步的走到讲台。  
她要开始讲话了！

“我姓吴，你们可以叫我吴教官，是带你们这次军训的教官，想必，你们老师也跟你们说清楚了吧？这次军训时长半个月，去真正的山里军训，待会儿我会跟你们讲一下军训期间注意的事情。”  
简单的交代了一下，去到那里，要一直跟着大部队，不论要去哪里，做什么，都要给教官打声报告，身体不适也要打报告。

“那那边那个，最角落那个金色头发的女生。”  
吴宣仪在简单的交代了一下后，就用目光扫了一圈班上，自然注意到了一大群黑发中最亮眼的金色头发。

孟美岐突然被cue，有点发懵。  
想都不用想，一定是因为她染了这一头金毛。  
之前的学校多次说过她，让她染回去，她都一直不同意，学校看她成绩好不惹事也没什么影响的份上也睁一眼闭一只眼。

孟美岐指着自己，应该是在问“叫我吗？”

“对就是你。”  
“在我明天见到你，希望能看到你把头发染回去，你在学校我不管，我军训期间你都得是黑发。”  
吴宣仪最不喜欢的就是有同学在她军训的期间染头发，或是不穿军训服，她觉得这是对军人的不尊重。也是对她教官的不尊重！

孟美岐没理她，自然是不情愿。

“听不见我讲话吗？不知道回答一声？”  
吴宣仪显然是有点生气了。

好嘛，哪里不凶了？哪里温柔了？  
但是漂亮是真的。

“对不起教官，这个不能服从命令。”

“好，你单独跟我出来。”  
“你们在班上不要讲话！”  
吴宣仪说完，就走了出去。

在走廊上，等待着金发女孩。

“你叫什么名字。”  
吴宣仪先开口。

“孟美岐...山支岐”  
孟美岐低着头，刚才在班上人多还挺牛的，这会儿单独审判就怂的不行。

“好，孟美岐，军训过吧？都知道军训的要求吧？不知道在你们这个年纪染头发是不应该的吗？”  
吴宣仪尽量放缓语气跟她讲话。

“知道...”

“知道你还染发！还不愿意服从命令？！”

吴宣仪见孟美岐低着头没打算理她，“明天开始军训集合的时候，我必须看到你的头发颜色是黑色的！”不容许一丝反抗的语气。

吴宣仪说完，也不等孟美岐拒绝，就回头了。

第二天集合的时候，吴宣仪扫视了一圈她带的班级，点了一下人数，结果发现，孟美岐居然还没来！看了看手表，还敢迟到！

“孟美岐呢？”

“报告教官！我刚才出门的时候孟美岐让我们先走，她说她等会就过来！”  
小眼睛舍友回答着教官的问题，心里想:这孟美岐可以啊，才第一天就让人教官记住了你。

“给你5分钟，把她叫过来！”  
吴宣仪命令着她！眼神坚定不容得一丝犹豫！

小眼睛听到后马上飞一样的跑回宿舍。

五分钟后......  
“报告教官！宿舍的门锁了，只有一把钥匙在里面，我喊她没应我。”  
小眼睛气喘吁吁的说着。

吴宣仪听到后皱了皱眉头，“带我去她宿舍。”

小眼睛心里为孟美岐捏了把汗，兄弟保重！

吴宣仪到宿舍门口后，便让小眼睛先回队里去。  
敲了敲门没人回应，则去找宿管阿姨要了把备用的钥匙开了门。

吴宣仪一进门，便闻到了一股浓烈的牛奶味。  
她？是？omega？昨天看她那样儿，还以为她是个alpha。

“孟美岐。”  
吴宣仪走过去看到孟美岐把自己包的跟粽子一样。伸手拍了拍孟美岐的被子。

“你，你别碰我...”  
孟美岐裹得更紧了。

吴宣仪看她这样，猜到了一二。  
应该是发情了吧？

“你没注射抑制剂吗。”

“我...没有。”  
孟美岐才刚分化没多久，对这些自然不是很注意，结果没想到居然正好发情了。抑制剂也忘了带。

吴宣仪没办法，她虽然有随身携带抑制剂的习惯，但是她是alpha，她也不可能放孟美岐一个人在这里不管了吧？  
左想右想，不知道该如何是好。

“教官，你不是omega吗，你的能借我用一下吗？”这时，孟美岐犹豫了好一会儿才说出口。

“我...我不是。”  
“我是alpha。”  
她应该是把自己当成omega了吧！也是，自己的长相确实挺像omega的，可是偏偏下半身长着个大家伙。

孟美岐听到这句话明显一愣。  
她这是在alpha面前完全释放了自己的信息素吗？还是仅仅认识了一天的教官。蓦然间，脸红到了耳根。

正常的alpha闻到omega浓烈的信息素都会有反应！吴宣仪也是极力克制自己了，她可是教官，怎么能在学生面前释放信息素。  
但是当她看到孟美岐额角上的汗，还有红着的脸和耳根时，她真香了。

“我...我好热...”孟美岐伸出手紧紧的攥着吴宣仪的衣角，神情恍惚道，“好难受...教官......帮帮我。”

吴宣仪也是个正常的alpha，虽说为教官，但是一位长相称得上绝美的omega，在你面前完全的释放了信息素，而且还让你帮帮她，这...谁受的住......下半身的家伙不争气的硬了起来。信息素也没控制的散发出来了。

“嗯......”omega被alpha的信息素刺激的小声呻吟了一声。

忍不住了，吴宣仪转身往门那边走去，孟美岐以为吴宣仪要丢下她不管了，攥着吴宣仪衣角的手更紧了。

“嗯......你，你别走...”

“乖～我去锁门。”  
说完后，吴宣仪愣住了，锁门？想干嘛！吴宣仪你不可以！你是教官啊教官！心里这么想的，可是身体却不这么想，很诚实的走到门边锁上了门。

吴宣仪锁完门后，走过去蹲在孟美岐床边，因为孟美岐是睡在下铺的。孟美岐已经意识模糊了，她已经顾不上什么羞耻心什么的了，她只知道她现在好热，她只想贴着能缓解她现在的东西，什么都可以。

孟美岐凑前去，双手从被子里伸出来搂住吴宣仪的脖子，贴住了吴宣仪的嘴唇。吴宣仪愣了一会儿，呆呆的任由孟美岐亲吻，其实算不上接吻，第一次接吻的孟美岐什么都不会，只顾着亲咬。一直得不到回应的孟美岐停了下来，两眼汪汪的看着吴宣仪。看起来可怜极了。

吴宣仪宠溺的笑了笑，站起来伸出手拉开了孟美岐的被子，“我可以上去吗？”

“嗯......快上来...”

吴宣仪听言便爬上了孟美岐的床，不敢用力的压着她。  
“傻子，接吻不是像你那样的，来我教你。”吴宣仪说完后低下头擒住了孟美岐的嘴唇，触碰。吴宣仪一边亲吻着孟美岐的嘴唇，手一边摸索着把孟美岐的睡衣往上推。因为还没有换衣服，所以还穿着睡衣，没有穿内衣......

吴宣仪伸出手揉了一下孟美岐那两团跟主人一样兴奋的胸，“嗯啊......”如愿的听到了孟美岐的呻吟声。

吴宣仪缓缓的往下亲，喉结，锁骨，然后是胸...另一边用一只手揉捏着，孟美岐伸出手抱住吴宣仪的头，往自己胸前摁。

“嗯...啊...难受......”  
不够，这样还是不够。发情了的孟美岐已经没有什么理智可言了，她伸出手抓住吴宣仪揉着自己另一边胸的手往自己的私处按，吴宣仪不是傻子，她当然知道孟美岐明显的暗示之意。

吴宣仪顺从的隔着裤子轻轻揉了一下孟美岐的私处，“嗯......”孟美岐做着向上挺的动作。

“乖～别着急～”吴宣仪轻轻又揉了几下，然后缓缓的把孟美岐的裤子连着内裤一起脱了下来。如愿看到了孟美岐腿间的湿润。低下头轻轻吻了一下，“啊......”敏感的孟美岐没忍住叫了出来。

吴宣仪抬头看了一眼孟美岐问她，“我可以吗？”

孟美岐不好意思回答她，只是把私处往上挺，伸出手把吴宣仪的头按向她的私处。

吴宣仪收到了孟美岐的指示，先是轻轻的亲了又退，亲了又退，亲了又退，不敢有太大的动作，这时候她听到孟美岐说，“可以...可以伸进去...”

吴宣仪听到后不再犹豫，伸出手把孟美岐的腿开的更大，整个头窝了进去，像接吻一下吻着孟美岐的私处，时而用舌头轻轻舔一下，时而用手指轻轻按一下，感觉到差不多湿润了，吴宣仪大胆的把舌头伸了进去，搅动着孟美岐的私处。

“啊......嗯...快...”  
“啊...好...奇...怪，要...有东...西...出来了...啊...”  
断断续续的说完后的孟美岐到达了人生中的第一个小高潮。

吴宣仪来着不惧的全部吞了下去，“甜的...”品尝者说出了她的感受。往上亲了亲孟美岐的嘴唇，渡给她了一点儿。

到达了一次高潮的孟美岐恢复了一点儿理智，害羞的夹紧了自己的腿。  
在吴宣仪的眼里，孟美岐的这个动作看起来可爱极了。

“你舒服了，我还没呢......”  
“帮我...脱...裤子”  
吴宣仪拿起孟美岐的手放在自己下面鼓起的地方。

孟美岐害羞的收回了手，第一次触碰一个alpha的下身。

吴宣仪知道孟美岐害羞，笑着自己脱下了裤子内裤，硬挺的下身直直的顶在孟美岐依旧湿润的私处。

“乖...帮我，用手摸摸...”  
吴宣仪抓着孟美岐的手，在自己的下身上下的撸动着，“哈...岐岐...好舒服......”吴宣仪觉得孟美岐的手简直就是宝贝，比自己动手解决简直不知道舒服多少。

不行了，要到了......吴宣仪低吼着射在了孟美岐的手上。

吴宣仪把孟美岐的手牵上来，含在嘴里，模仿着抽插的动作，“啊…哈……我，我…又难受了，呜…”孟美岐哭唧唧的说。

“呜…我要……要……”  
孟美岐伸出手，胡乱的抓着吴宣仪的下身。

“嘶…”  
吴宣仪被抓的有点发痛，轻轻拉过孟美岐胡乱挥动的手放在唇边亲了亲，“乖啊~乖乖的就给你~”

吴宣仪俯下身子去咬住了孟美岐的耳垂，在她耳边轻声说，“记住了，我叫吴宣仪，肏你的人叫吴宣仪。”说完后便不再犹豫，自己伸出手抓住自己的肉棒，对准穴口的位置，沉身进入了她。

“啊…痛……好痛…你…出去…呜”  
第一次的孟美岐显然承受不住巨大的进入。

“乖~一会儿就不痛了~”  
吴宣仪乖乖的不动了，只是低着头亲吻着孟美岐的嘴唇，想让她放轻松。

“呜……”  
吴宣仪见孟美岐湿润的差不多了，缓缓的抽动了起来，“嗯…好舒服……再…快点……”

听到孟美岐的这句话后，吴宣仪不再犹豫，紧紧的搂着孟美岐的腰，下半身快速的挺动着，速战速决着，模仿着打桩机的动作抽插着她。

“啊……好快…嗯…啊嗯……嗯…我要到了…啊好舒服…”  
孟美岐不顾一切的大声叫喊着，完全发情的omega全然不觉得这话会多激起alpha的性欲。

随着omega的最后一声尖叫，一股黏腻的体液喷射在了alpha的性器上，发出“噗噗”的水声。

alpha并没有因为omega的高潮而停止抽插的动作，而是扛起omega的双腿放在自己的肩上，更快速的进行着最后的抽插。

“啊…哈……你…嗯太快了……我……哈…我不行了…啊啊”

alpha快速的插着omega已经流了一趟水的阴道，随着一声低吼，alpha拔出了自己的性器，射在了omega的大腿处。

大概缓冲了有3分钟，吴宣仪渐渐的回过神，她…好像，肏了她的学生……  
孟美岐也回想着刚刚在这个对自己凶凶的教官身下的样子，不自觉的又红了脸，但是她…刚刚在床上好像还挺温柔的……

“我…”  
“我…”  
两个人异口同声。

“你先说！”  
再次异口同声。

两人对视一笑，“乖~我会对你负责的，我的乖岐岐~”吴宣仪亲了亲她的嘴，甜甜的说着。

孟美岐羞涩的偏过头，“那我的头发，还用染回去吗？”

拜托！孟美岐！你可是被睡了！为什么你还在乎这个问题啊！

“当然了，毕竟我可是教官，要公私分明的。”  
吴宣仪傲娇的说。

“噢…教官…”  
孟美岐话里有话。

（公私分明的教官还肏自己的学生！）  
（切，那还不是因为岐岐太诱惑了嘛！）  
（好啦，吴教官您还记得您来这儿的目的吗？您还记得您大明湖畔的队伍吗？）

：吴教官去叫学生后，久久不归怎么办，在线等，不太急。

——end.


End file.
